General Grievous
General Grievous, originally called Qymaen Jai Sheelal, is a four-armed Jedi hunter from the Star Wars saga. He is one of the the main antagonists in the third volume, S''tar Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (along with Palpatine, and Darth Vader), and the series,'' Star Wars: The Clone Wars''. General Grievous has a negative, demanding personality. He easily becomes impatient with battle droids that serve him when they do not fulfill his desires. It is not uncommon for him to destroy one of his droids in his anger. Although General Grievous is strong, he sometimes underestimates the power of the Republic and the Jedi which leads to his loss in 'some' of the war battles. History Early Life Grievous was once a proud but merciless general and warrior on his homeworld the planet Kalee. He was known for killing many of the evil Huk who invaded Kalee and enslaved many of his fellow Kaleesh and eventually drove them into extinction. After his war with the Huk, Grievous was in a shuttle that was attacked and shot down. Grievous was critically injured and nearly died from the crash, but was found by the Separatists who "ressurrected" him through cybernatics months later, which left only 15% of his original body intact. Eventually, he was trained in lightsaber combat by Separatist leader Count Dooku, who was once a jedi, but turned to the dark side and was attempting to rule the galaxy. After his training was complete, Dooku placed Grievous in charge of supreme commander of the Separatist droid army, thus becoming Dooku's villanous second-in-command. Star Wars: The Clone Wars Genaral Grievous was the supreme commander of the droid army during the Clone Wars. Throughout the war, Grievous led the droid army across the galaxy and killed many clones and jedi generals. Whenever he killed a jedi, Grievous would take the jedi's lightsaber as a trophy. His lightsaber collection grew rapidly as time went on. During the war, Grievous was put in charge of the Separatist warship called the Malevolence, which possessed a powerful ion cannon capable of obliterating entire Republic fleets. Grievous destroyed several fleets on the Malevolence. Jedi general Plo Koon eventually took a fleet to deal with Grievous, but his fleet was no match for the Malevolence's ion cannon. Koon and a few of his troops survived, but were faced with ships sent by Grievous to destroy the Republic escape pods. Koon and his men were eventually rescued by Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker who then delivered news of the weapons to the Republic. Later, Dooku gave Grievous permission to attack a Republic medical station in the Kaliida Nebula. However, upon arrival, Anakin and a fleet of Republic ships emerged from hyperspace to defend the medical station and destroy the Malevolence. Grievous had no choice but to engage Anakin's fleet in battle. Grievous then aimed the ion cannon at the medical station and ordered his droids to open fire. Before they could fire, however, the Republic fleet attacked and disabled the ion cannon and caused it to explode, angering Grievous. Grievous demanded his battle droids to repair the ion cannon immediately, which they complied to do. Eventually, Obi-Wan Kenobi, a jedi Grievous faced many times throughout the war and Anakin's former master, arrived with another fleet and opened fire on the Malevolence. Grievous ordered the Malevolence to escape into Separatist space. Dooku then contacted Grievous and informed him that Senator Padme Amidala was tricked into heading into the nebula and suggested he capture her and escape. When Amidala's ship arrived, Grievous successfully captured the senator via tractor beam. Grivous and his droids headeed for the hangar to apprehend the hostage. However, Amidala overloaded her ship's reactor and when Grievous and his droids entered, the ship exploded and destroyed the droids. Grievous survived and began hunting the senator. Grievous was informed that the ion cannons repairs would take shorter time than expexted. Later, Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived on board the Malevolnce and rescued Amidala. Obi-Wan left to sabotage the ship while Anakin sabotaged the ship's navicomputer. Grievous eventually tracked down Obi-Wan and fought him on the rail jets, but he jumped onto another rail jet, but Grievous pursued. Grievous fought Obi-Wan again, but Obi Wan escaped by jumping onto another passing rail jet, further infuriating Grievous. Later, a battle droid contacted Grievous and told him the ion cannon was almost completely repaired, and Grievous ordered the ship to escape, but before it could, the ion cannon malfunctioned and did not fire, further angering Grievous. Realizing defeat, Grievous headed for his starfighter and escaped as the Malevolence crashed into a nearby moon. Trivia *In Star Wars Episode 3, Grievous has six fingers on each hand, but in the Clone Wars, Grievous has only four on each hand. Appearance *He also hates Scarecrow (DC), Ra's al Ghul, & Sh'Okanabo, But he is friends with Harley Quinn *He love his sister Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Gunmen Category:Right-Hand Category:Archenemy Category:Honorable Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Swordsmen Category:Henchmen Category:Pawns Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Brutes Category:Athletic Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Trophy Keepers Category:Important Category:Revived Villains Category:Hero's Lover